Lotus Magic
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: Another story adaptation of the fairytale The Frog Prince...but with Sakura and Lee as the main leads!


**A/N: Hee hee! Another fairytale fic~! I feel so proud for writing this also! I know Lee x Sakura isn't a popular couple but it's still cute. :3**

**Hatake Kakashi, Rock Lee, Sabaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura © to Kishimoto Masashi's NARUTO (Shippuuden); _The Frog Prince_ is © to original creators; Story Adaption ****is © to** moi~

* * *

"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things, too, so we're really not that different, me and you." - Colin Raye

In the days of old, when mystical beings freely roamed the earth, there lived a king by the name of Kakashi that ruled over a land known as Kurosuka. He was a kind and fair ruler, loved by his subjects. The king had no wife but three beautiful daughters.

The oldest daughter, Temari, took most of her father's features - dark blonde hair and teal-colored eyes - and was talented in the art of dancing with fans. Free-spirited and independent, she attracted many suitors with her spunky attitude and self-confidence, not caring much about her looks.

Ino, the middle child, was a lot like her sister. She, too, mastered in the art of dancing with fans. But her hair and eyes were much lighter and, like a vixen, she cunningly flaunted her beauty and flirted with every suitor that came by.

Sakura, the youngest, was the most beautiful of the daughters. Light pink hair and mint-tinted eyes, she shared more of her mother's traits, but didn't speak out as much as her elder sisters; she mostly kept her true feelings to herself and said only what would please people.

Behind the king's castle was a large, deep forest, home to a small pond that was surrounded by the world's most beautiful water lotus flowers. Standing near the pond was a large tree with beautiful cherry blossoms.

Whenever she felt depressed or bored, the youngest princess would always go into the forest to play with a small golden ball. She had received the ball at the age of three, from her dying mother as a birthday present. And since then, it had been a precious treasure she kept close; it brought her much joy and comfort.

One day in the spring, the king had held a special service dedicated to his now deceased wife. It was quiet and small, though every person in the kingdom came to pay their respects to their beloved queen. Sakura had disappeared before the end of the ceremony and had gone to the forest to play with her ball.

Though all three girls had a strong bond with their mother, Sakura had been the closest to her. She always went to her for advice and spent as much time as she could with her. Until a disease claimed her body, separating it from her soul.

Once she reached the small pond, Sakura gently smiled at the white and blue lotus flowers. Mini rays of sunlight hit their petals, making them glimmer dimly. Their beauty always reminded the young princess of her mother, for the two had planted the flowers a few years back.

_Okaa-san..._ A tear cascaded down her eye as she stared at her weak-smiling reflection. _I wish you could be here with us. You don't know how much we miss you..._

Sakura took the golden plaything in her hand, gently throwing it up in the air. A small laugh escaped her lips as her mother's memories came flooding back into her mind.

She remembered when her mother would toss her into the air when she was just a toddler. They would run around in the meadow, picking flowers or chasing butterflies. Then Sakura would end up sleeping in her mother's arms, being carried back to the castle as the sun descended into the sky. Those days were perfect.

A sudden **splash!** interrupted the young princess from her thoughts, when she saw her golden ball fall into the pond waters. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she reached her hand toward the pond but stopped when she saw the ball sink and disappear below.

"My ball!" She choked a few sobs, tears falling fiercely down her cheeks. She immediately broke down and cried loudly. Her precious treasure that she had kept close to her heart was now sunk into the pond, never to be returned into her hands.

"Sakura-hime, please do not cry," came a soothing voice. "What ails you?"

The princess abruptly rose to her feet, her head flailing madly as she shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"There is no need to be afraid. I will come out of hiding."

A plop and a few splashes could be heard, and Sakura turned, her green eyes meeting with a pair of huge, round, black ones... and a pair of huge eyebrows. There in front of her was a large, bumpy toad sitting on a lily pad and staring intently at her.

**"GAAAAHHHHHH!"**

~ ღ ~

After letting out a shriek that could cause an earthquake, Sakura had managed to faint at the sight of the toad in front of her. Once she awoke, the toad had remained in his place, still staring at her.

Just as Sakura was about to let out another shriek, the toad interrupted her. "Please tell me, Princess. What causes tears to fall from your eyes?"

Sakura sniffed and rubbed her red, swollen eyes. "My... My ball... It fell into the pond and I don't know how to get it out. It's really important to me; my mother gave it to me when I was little."

The frog flashed a grin, sending shivers down the princess's spine. "I will get it for you!" he said eagerly.

"You will?" Sakura's eyes glistened with happiness. "Oh, thank you so-"

"But you must promise me," the frog cut her off, "that you will allow me to live in your house, for you to love and cherish me as a dear friend and companion for all eternity."

With an eager nod from the pink-haired beauty, the frog dove into the water and descended to the bottom. He swam back up with the golden ball in his mouth, dropping it into the princess' delicate hands. She cringed a bit but then squealed at knowing her toy was back in her possession.

Sakura stood to her feet and took her leave towards the castle. The frog jumped out of the water and tried to follow.

"Wait, Sakura-hime!" he called after her. "Please take me with you!"

But the girl heard not a word and hurried away, leaving the frog by himself once again.

~ ღ ~

It was now the dinner hour and Sakura had managed to sneak back inside the castle without being noticed by the guards. However, her sisters noticed her tardiness and rose their eyebrows in wonder.

"What took you so long, Sakura?" queried Ino. "We were beginning to worry!"

Temari nodded, slowly fanning herself. "You shouldn't go running off like that!" she scolded.

Sakura smiled weakly. "Sorry. I just wanted to be alone for a while."

Kakashi chortled a bit and ruffled his daughter's hair. "All that matters is that Sakura-chan is safe," he said gently. "No need to worry any further. Let's just have dinner."

The girls nodded and began their meal, only to hear a soft knocking outside the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Sakura-hime! Sakura-hime, please let me in! Do you not remember your promise to me?"

Both Ino and Temari exchanged looks at one other and then at Sakura, who went to the door to open it. She screeched loudly at the sight of the mysterious visitor and slammed the door, rushing back to her place at the table. Her sister stared at her, confused about her weird behavior.

"Who was at the door, Sakura-chan?" asked the king. "Was it a monster?"

She lightly blushed at the question, keeping her composure, and snorted, "No. Just a disgusting, little toad. It's nothing to worry about."

Temari and Ino couldn't help but snicker at her words. Sakura gave them an angry glance as they hid behind their fans in disbelief.

"A toad? You must be joking."

"No! I'm telling the truth!" Sakura argued.

Temari rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? What would a lowly beast like a toad want with you?"

"Well, it happened yesterday." Sakura looked down at her hands. "I had dropped my ball into the pond and he said he would get it out for me if I promised to be his eternal companion."

Ino laughed at this new information. "Well, I think it's quite fitting for someone like you to have a toad as a companion."

"What'd you say, Ino-pig?" growled Sakura as she stood to her feet, pissed off at her sister's words.

"That's enough, you two!" Kakashi scolded and turned back to Sakura. "Toad or not, Sakura, you still made a promise to him. And you mustn't go back on your word. I raised you better than that."

With a grumble, Sakura opened the door and the toad hopped inside and to the dinner table. The princess sat back down and offered her plate to the amphibian, who happily took his fill. And, to the surprise of every person in the room, the dinner being served was his favorite: mildly-spiced curry rice.

"That was delicious!" The toad let out a small belch and jumped into the princess' hand. "Please take me up to your private quarters. I feel drowsy."

Much to her annoyance, Sakura stood up and left the dining hall, trekking up the stairs to her bedroom. She arrived and placed the toad on her nightstand, rushing to the nearby sink to wash the mucous slime from her hands.

"Disgusting... So disgusting..." Her cringes became louder as the mucus slid off her hands and down the sink. Just the sight of it alone made her scream mentally.

The toad watched as she walked into her closet and dressed into her nightgown. She walked out and made her way to her bed, letting out a groan as she plopped down into the soft mattress.

"Do not forget, Sakura-hime," the toad reminded. "You must make a bed for me so we may sleep together." He hopped off the nightstand and into Sakura's nightgown, eliciting a shriek from her. "Perhaps I can sleep here? It is quite warm."

A few anime veins appeared across Sakura's forehead; she couldn't take it any more. **"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"** Reaching into her nightgown, she yanked the toad out and, with all her might, threw it against the wall. The toad crashed into the wall, creating a giant crater.

**"You've gone too far, you perverted piece of sh*t! I don't care if I made a promise to you. GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND NEVER COME BACK!"**

The toad slid off the wall and fell to the floor. He regained his composure and looked up at the princess' angry face, his face saddening.

"If that is what you wish, I will leave. I did not mean to cause trouble for you."

Sakura's anger died down and her eyes became soft, realizing what she had done. But before she could call after him, the toad had hopped out the window.

Going back to her bed, Sakura sat down with her head in her hands, tears threatening to fall. _What have I done?_

~ ღ ~

It was around four or five in the morning when Sakura had set out to find the toad. She had felt back about her callous words to him. Yes, he did go into her nightgown. But he _did_ give her back her ball and had treated her with nothing but kindness.

She had to go to apologize to him. But what would she say?

Once she arrived at the forest, she walked toward the pond and kneeled down, her back against the cherry blossom tree. She sighed deeply, some tears falling down her face.

Finally, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Toad-san. I've been so mean to you and all you've been was nice to me. Please don't be gone. I promise I'll be nicer to you, just please come back to me..."

A pair of footsteps could be heard from behind, and Sakura turned to see a young man standing next to the cherry blossom tree. The morning light became brighter and she noticed some familiar facial features.

Large, round eyes and the same thick eyebrows... Could it be?

"Toad-san..." The princess whispered, her eyes widened at the man. "Is it really you?"

With a small blush, the young man smiled down at her. "Actually, my name is Rock Lee and it is thanks to you that-"

He lightly shrieked when Sakura knocked him down in a tight hug. More tears cascaded down her face as she cried softly into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She sniffed, choking back a sob. "Please don't go..."

Lee gently put his arms around the girl and stroked her back softly. "Everything will be all right. I am here for you so there is no need to worry, Sakura-hime."

"Th-Thank you so much...!"

Sakura smiled up at him as he wiped the remaining tears from her face. All was quiet in the forest, the soft morning wind tugged at their clothing as the sun began to rise behind them.

"Lee-san? There's... something I'd like to tell you."

"Yes, Sakura-hime?"

The princess looked up at his face, noticing the large eyebrows. She frowned. "Those eyebrows made you look like weirdo."

Lee sweatdropped at the comment and he lowered his head. "Oh..."

Sakura took that opportunity to press her lips against his. When they pulled away, she smiled and let out a laugh. "But you're my weirdo."


End file.
